Supers and Wizards: The Sons of Lily
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Warren Peace just found out he's the son of Barron Battle and Lily Potter. Now all he wants is to meet his brother, but little things like the Ministry and murderers keep poping up. Xover with Sky High. Warren and Harry centric. Written by DIL
1. The Brother

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine.

Supers and Wizards: The Sons of Lily

By: Drownedinlight

Warren Peace's sixteenth birthday had not turned out like he expected it would. He expected to get up, eat breakfast with his mother (a maybe depending on if she was researching or not and what she was researching), get a gift or two, go bug Stronghold (depending on his mood and if he could handle more than an hour of annoyance), not go to work, eat dinner with his mother (another maybe depending on not only the research, but the science laboratories she worked in and any extra day projects she got laid on her) and go to bed. That all changed after he got past, 'wake up'.

As he decided the stairs, Warren smelt pancakes, eggs, bacon and possible two different types of sausage. While his mother was not a bad cook, she didn't like it too much and often did not cook in excess. Warren did not mind, for when it came to his mother it was the thought that counted (unlike many other people in his life). He found it strange that she as even here as he was up past her usual departure time (when he was ten, he assured her that he was all right spending his birthday alone, though she hadn't believed his until he was twelve).

"Mom?" Warren inquired, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, honey," Sarah Peace replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You're still here and it's nine. You usually leave at eight."

"I took the day off for your birthday. I know I don't usually, but after all, not every birthday is sixteen." Warren still felt unconvinced.

"You cooked. A lot."

"Warren, I always cook on your birthday." His unconvinced feelings traveled to his face. Sarah noticed. She frowned. "Why do you think there's something wrong? Hmm?"

"Mom whatever it is, you can just tell me." Sarah sighed and looked away from her son, it was almost as if she avoided his eyes, she could avoid telling him the truth.

"Sit down, son," she said finally. "I just want you to know, that if you really want this, it will change you. I kept it from you so long because I didn't want you growing up thinking that I didn't love you or that who wrote this didn't love you or even when you were younger thinking that sort of thing about your father. I just…I love you, son." With that, she produced an envelope made of what looked like parchment. Warren took it and saw that it was addressed to him. "I didn't write it," Sarah assured him. "Neither did your father, just read it and you'll see."

Warren nodded and ripped open the envelope. Pulling out several pieces of what was indeed parchment paper. The letter was dated January 15, 1991.

Warren,

If you are reading this, then that means I'm gone and Sarah kept her word to give this to you. My name is Lily Potter and on March 27, 1987, I gave birth to a very beautiful baby boy, who was, after much debate, given the name, Warren Cadoc Peace. That baby, as you might have guessed, was you. Your father was nearly four years older than me and very set on marrying Sarah DeMarco, whom you probably think of as your mother when he agreed to host some exchange students for his former high school, Sky High. I was sixteen going on seventeen when we met. Several events happened that I will not disclose and I became pregnant with you.

Joseph told me he was sorry time and time again. He told Sarah that he was sorry even more. James, my boy friend at the time and now my husband, didn't wait for any apology. He instead broke Joseph's nose. By the time James had found out though, I had already known that I was not going to abort you. To destroy such a life that never had the chance to live seemed so cruel. So I told Sarah to forgive Joseph, James to quit skulking and Joseph to shut up and propose already. All three took my, in two cases rather forceful, suggestions. Joseph and Sarah "shot-gunned" it as they say. James, Steve Stronghold, Sarah's cousin Josie and myself were the only ones present.

We discussed what I was to do if I wasn't going to have an abortion. Naturally the only two other alternatives would be to raise you myself or to put you up for adoption. James and Joseph both wanted me to keep you. James had grown very fond of the "little monkey in my stomach" and Joseph wanted to be able to see you, to be able to watch you grow up. James and I were just graduating though. I was sure that he would propose, but still I could not be sure what the future held. So I made a decision that was agreed upon by all four parties involved with this pregnancy. I decided to give you to Joseph and Sarah.

Joseph wanted you and he was your father after all and Sarah, though I did not suspect until the following years and still am unsure of, probably could not have children, but wanted a baby so bad. It wasn't easy of course. When they say that a woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant, they're right. Or at least for me they were. You were my baby and even though I forever wish you to call Sarah mum, you always will be. Joseph and Sarah happily agreed that James and I could visit you and that was enough. To see you grow up would be enough.

As you can imagine, March 27 was a very happy day for all of us. We all fought over names but eventually settled on Warren Cadoc. Cadoc for Joseph's father and Warren, because Warren Peace (which your mother suggested) was quite funny and had a very nice ring to it. After a few weeks and many tears, James and I left for England to get a start on our new carriers and lives in the real world.

We did visit, though I doubt you would remember, though, you were young after all. If you still have your stuffed phoenix, it was James and I that got it for you. Another year we got you a fire man's hat. After all, it is appropriate with your abilities isn't it?

Now, I suppose, I get into why I am writing this letter. As you must have guessed, a regular school would not exchange with a one for super heroes. I am in no way a super hero. I am however a witch. Yes that's right, magic spells, wands and brooms and all. The only problem of this was that the wizarding world of Britain (where I live, I don't believe I've mentioned that yet) is at war with a very terrible man called Voldemort. He's extremely powerful and wants to conquer and purify the wizarding world. God knows what he wants to do to the muggles, the non-wizarding folk.

James and I work for a group opposed to Voldemort called The Order of the Phoenix. In doing so however, we've put ourselves in grave danger. Not just us, but someone else too. We think that Voldemort may be after us because of a prophecy that concerns us. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the war on Voldemort and my former headmaster came to us with the news of this prophecy. That is why I'm writing to you now, because I am about to go into hiding. It's a sad, sobering thought, but this may be the last letter I ever write. One can only hope that our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew will be able to stay hidden.

There is another reason for this letter. Because on July 31, 1990, I gave birth again. To your brother, Harry James Potter. You would have loved to have played with Harry. He such a bright and bouncy child, you two are so much a like. I must add that the prophecy I mentioned before might be about Harry. The prophecy speaks of the one that will destroy Voldemort and he and Dumbledore both think it might be Harry. He isn't even a year old and already he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I wanted you to know all of this so that you know what there is another person (three people really counting James and Harry) that love you. I must guiltily add that I hope you can meet Harry one day and that one day the two of you can think of yourselves as brothers, even if you don't meet until your much older. I hope that one day you'll look out for each other like brothers do and that if…if something should happen to James and I well, that you'll be there for him and that he'll be there for you should anything happen to Joseph and Sarah.

I love you my darling and best wishes for a happy life,

Lily Potter, your birth mother.

Warren looked up at his mother, his eyes pleading, begging her for the truth. She simply nodded.

"It's true Warren. She was your mother."

"Was?" Warren croaked.

"She died, in October of '91. Lily and James both."

"What happened to Harry?" Warren inquired. What happened to my brother? He wanted to ask.

"He lived," Sarah assured him. "I take it she told you about Voldemort and the wizards?" Warren nodded. "The wizards have a spell that can kill people instantly. Harry is the only one known to have survived that spell. In doing so, he vanquished Voldemort. He's known as a savior in the wizarding world."

"But he's alive, you're sure?"

"Yes, Warren, I'm sure." There was a long pause between the two of them. "Would you like to meet him?"

"I don't know. Does he even know I exist?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know, it all depends on what Lily's sister Petunia told him and if Lily told Petunia. She's who Harry went to live with after Lily died."

"Did you and Dad ever try and gain custody of him?"

"Of course we did Warren. However, Harry needed to be placed with his aunt. Something about Petunia and Harry sharing the same blood."

"Harry and I share the same blood," Warren argued.

"I know sweetie but the wizards didn't and even if we did tell them, I'm not sure that they would believe us. Are you sure that you don't want to meet him?"

"I told you I don't know!" Warren stood, so forcefully that his chair tipped over. Sparks went between his fingers a tell tale sign of Warren's pyrokinetic ability.

"Warren, calm down!" his mother ordered. Warren obeyed enough so that the sparks stopped dancing between his fingers.

"I'm going for a walk," Warren said.

"That's probably a good idea. Taking some breakfast with." Sarah quickly ceran-wrapped a plate piled with food as Warren pulled on his leather jacket and shoes, stuffing the letter in his pocket. Taking the plate from his mother, Warren headed out the door.

The park was the first place that Warren could think of where he could sit and eat his breakfast. So after his three-quarters of a mile trek, Warren collapsed onto a bench to ponder the information the letter had forced onto him, in the quiet solitude on the brisk Thursday morning. The solitude was interrupted by the famous Will Stronghold.

"Warren!" Will called as he jogged up to the park. "I didn't think I'd see you 'till later. Happy Birthday. Had a good spring break?"

"Thanks and yeah, I guess." Will frowned. Usually at the sound of Will's "annoying" voice Warren did not make the nicest replies. They weren't usually too hurtful, but this time Warren just sounded sad and Warren Peace didn't do sad.

"Are you all right?" Will asked, taking a seat next to his best friend on the bench.

"No."

"Ah." Silence passed between them as Warren really wished he'd grabbed a fork on the way out the door and Will stole a sausage.

"I have a brother," Warren said suddenly.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Neither did I. I found out about an hour ago. And my mom's not really my mom, but my dad's my dad, my birth mom's a witch and she died when I was four." Will blinked.

"That sucks. Are you going to meet your brother?"

"I don't know. My birth mom, Lily, wanted us to get to know each other, but odds are that he doesn't even know I exist," Warren retorted swatting Will's hand away from his last sausage.

"Why not?" Will inquired.

"This aunt I've got that he's living with probably didn't tell him or something like that. Anyway he lives in England. Probably goes to witch school."

"So he's a witch too?"

"Probably, Stronghold, weren't you listening? His mom and dad were witches."

"…Does that mean you could be a witch?"

"Hell if I know."

"Look Warren, I know half the time, you don't like my opinion and everything, but I think you should meet your brother. I mean, yeah, realistically, there is the chance that he'll hate you guts for know apparent reason. But that chance is pretty small. I mean, more than likely, he'll probably want to get to know you, you know." Warren only looked at will with a 'shut up' kind of face. "Besides, you have about three more months to decide if you want to see him, cause the schools in England end in June."

"Really?"

"Really, they do," Will assured him, though it sounded more like he was trying to assure himself.

"What would I do with a little brother, Stronghold?" Warren inquired.

"I dunno, swap stories, hang out. If you get bored you could always bring him over to my place and hang out with the group." Warren snorted,

"Like I'm letting my brother near the dream team."

"You see, you're already getting protective!" Will declared.

_**Author's Note:**_ All right, so, first the discontinuities and other little facts that if I don't take care of the reviewers with rag on me.

_**The Dates of Harry Potter**_

But the dates of publishing of the first Harry Potter book and the dates widely excepted in Harry Potter fandom, I am extremely off the mark.

For Harry's birth and schooling (and even other general timeline events), I put everything forward ten years, mainly to coincide with the apparent dates of Sky High, which is most likely set in the 2000s. So, Harry's third year, in which he and Warren will meet, will be set in 2003, rather than 1993.

As to Warren's birth and how it figures in with Lily's life, he, by all technicalities could have been born in March of 1987 while Lily was still in school. According to HP Lexicon, Lily attended school from 1971 to 1978. This, like Harry's schooling, was put ahead ten years. Therefore, in this timeline Lily would have had Warren before she graduated Hogwarts. She would have been seventeen because Lily was born in January.

_**Warren's birthday**_

I am unaware of any birthdays released by Disney or any other such information about the Sky High characters. So I made it up. Also, the fact that it's on a Thursday and during spring break—I looked up a calendar for 2003 (when the story will be set) and the 27 was on a Thursday in the last week of March, usually when spring break is had (for me, at least).

_**Joseph Peace (aka Baron Battle)**_

There isn't a lot known about Joseph Peace and I do sort of like the idea that perhaps he as framed or was actually a good guy, until something went horribly wrong. So, that's how it is in this story. That also covers why Steve Stronghold was at his wedding. I imagine if Joseph was good, they would have been something of friends, despite the way that Mr. Stronghold rags on Joseph in the movie. Also, the events in Lily's letter would take place a year to three years after there senior year of high school. Surely, if Joseph was a good guy, they would have gotten over some differences.

_**Sara and Josie being cousins**_

Yeah, well, I'm allowed to have _some_ unexplained fun, aren't I? Besides can't you see Will and Warren finding out (even if Sarah isn't Warren's birth mom)?

The whole idea of this actually spawned from reading way too much Harry Potter and Sky High fan fiction in the same period of time in which I took my finals (I managed to scrape out a 4.0! Yeah, I know...usually scrape is not the term used when talking about 4.0 grade point averages, but when you are friends with people that get 4.7's and you've gotten a 4.28 in the past, and you thought you might get lower than a 4.0 it gets discouraging. Yes, I know, people like me make you sick. I make me sick too sometimes.)

The original idea (which may still be written) was that Joseph Peace and James Potter were the same person due to some strange time traveling. Warren and Lily had to stay in the US after James/Joseph went to prison, but Harry stayed in the UK and went to Petunia. So Harry and Warren meet up in Harry's third year and yeah. Stuff happens.

This, I figured, was actually a somewhat logical plot that I could start with until I got my head wrapped around the other one.

As always, please review and please don't flame! I can do constructive criticism, but try to do it in a manor that does not scream that you kick puppies for fun. Thank you.

**EDIT!**

For those of you that might reread this chapter after 6/21/08, you may notice that all the Barron Battle's of the story have turned into Joseph Peace's. This is because upon examination of the year book scene in Sky High, I could sort of make out the name under Barron Battle's picture to be Joseph Peace. This easily takes care of any name discontinuites between Warren and "Barron Battle". Also, it makes it easier for me since Sarah and Joseph are still married.


	2. The Finding

Woho! Chapter Two...yeah I know it's been a while....a really, really, really, _long_ while. But a lot of people favorited this story, so I decided to get off my bum and get updating. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sky High is owned by the Disney Corporation and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. The following is a fan production that makes no money off of either product or the two combined. Please support the official release.

* * *

Supers and Wizards: The Sons of Lily

Chapter Two

by: Drowned_in_light

* * *

The Gatwick Airport in London was all hussle and bussle at two in the afternoon. Warren had a suspiscion that it was like this all the time. He hated it. He could not wait to be gone from this place and maybe somewhere with a population of zero. Currently, he and his mother were trying to get to luggage so they could track down their bags and get very, very far away from the airport. Or so Warren hoped. His mother had mentioned that Surrey was something like a suburb to London, it was not that far away.

"Warren, I found your bag!" Sarah called. "Come and get it." Warren stepped forward through the people to take the heavy bag from his mother's hand like it was nothing at all. Sarah glared, while Warren gave his obligatory,

"Thanks, Mom." He noted that her bag was already in her hand.

"All right," she sighed. "Let's get out of here. Do you wanna drive?" Warren shook his head, though he did have his licence,

"No, I really don't think either of us should. Other side of the road and all." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I've had plenty of practice driving on the left side of the road, thank you. And just for that, you are driving." Warren rolled his eyes back to his mother.

"Fine. Let's just get the car and get out of the airport."

"Klostrophobic," she accused

"Am not," he defended. "I just don't like people."

It took them nearly an hour to get a car from the rental at the airport. Thankfully, it was one of the ones that had over a billion satillite radio stations. Warren did not know for sure, but he was fairly sure that he did not like British music. Thusly, if he had to listen to it for any great length of time, he felt sure that the car would blow up. And it would be all the British music's fault.

The drive to Surrey was not as long as he thought it would be. Warren soon found that after they entered the sub-country, his mother had no idea where they were going. It was after what Warren considered to be one of the longest hours of his life, he stopped the car and insisted his mother pull out his laptop and get directions to where Harry lived (something to do with a flower, Warren remembered). Finally on their way in a somewhat sesible manor, Warren drove to the droll directions of his mother,

"Turn left." Then. "Make a right."

Coming up onto the largest stretch of road sicne entering Surrey, Warren noted that nearly all the houses looked the same. Trying to find some sort of landmark incase he ever got lost, he noted breifly that to his left was a park. A group of kids a few years younger than him stood in a circle playing some sort of game. Warren turned his eyes to the road before glance back at the group. His eyes widened as he hit the breaks. Whatever they were doing, it was no game. He ignored his mother's shout for stopping so abruptly and exited the vehicle, vehemently stomping toward the group of kids.

"Where's your magic powers now, Potter?!" one boy screamed. He had to be the fatest boy that Warren had ever seen. He looked only to be five and half feet tall, but could have easily weighed over two hundred pounds. Then Warren was convinced that this was not a boy, but a whale.

"Hey!" Warren shouted.

"Who the hell—?" a rat faced boy began before he looked up and caught a really good glance at whom he was about to address. Rat boy paled. Warren knew that he looked intimidating to the properly clothed young, British boys. He was after all wearing a leather jacket, steel tow boots and the meanest glare he could make.

"Wh-wh-what d-do y-you w-want, y-yankee??" stuttered the whale. Warren's glare settled on him, the ring leader.

"Run."

At the simple, barely audible comand, the whale took off running at an impressive speed for his weight. The other boys followed seconds after. On the ground, lay their victum. Warren jogged over to the boy and helped him up. "You all right?" Warren asked.

"Fine, thanks," the boy said excepting a hand up.

"You don't sound fine," Warren retorted. "You hurt?" The boy gave something of a hollow laugh.

"No but I will be."

"Why, will they come back?"

"No. That boy you just told to run, he's my cousin. He'll go home and tell his mummy that I got my gang to beat him and his friends up. Then his dad'll come home and give me a good once over." Warren had the feeling that didn't mean that the boy would be getting a lecture.

"That's child abuse you know."

"yeah, but what can I do? I leave them, it's off to the orphanage. I can put up with a few smacks if I don't have to go there."

"Warren!" Both boys turned to Sarah jogging toward them. "Are you all right? Is he all right?"

"We're both fine, Mom," Warren replied,

"oh, good," Sarah said. "By the way, I'm Sarah Peace, this is Warren, my son."

"I'm Harry Potter." The Peaces froze.

"Harry Potter?" Sarah inquired. "You're sure?" Harry nodded as if to say, 'I think I know my own name thanks.' "You look just like James. Lily's eyes though." Harry gave a little smile.

"Everyone says that. You knew my parents?"

"Your Mum was an exchange student that lived with my husband when she was in the states. Well, then he was my boyfriend, but you get what I'm saying. Anyway, Lily and I were fairly good friends."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, sorry. My aunt doesn't tell me much about my mum."

"Oh, don't be sorry," Sarah told him. "Actually, we came to England to visit you."

"Me?" Harry inquired. "Why would you want to visit me?" He looked between mother and son, and noticed for the first time that Warren had his eyes trained on him.

"Oh, Harry…" Sarah murmered. He barely noticed, thought; his eyes were looked with Warren's in a sort of staring contest. Harry noticed as he stared into the boys brown orbs that there was a sort of flame that danced there and that every moment that he stared at Harry, Warren's eyes grew softer and softer, but the flame grew brighter and brighter. It was so curious, so wonderful, that he did not, he could not look away.

"I'm your brother," Warren spoke softly, the first words he said since Harry admitted his name.

"M-my brother?" Harry inquired. He didn't have a brother, he couldn't. But in Warren's eyes—even as the other boy slow nodded they did not break eye contact for a minute—he saw the truth. "I have a brother."

"Yes Harry, you do," Sarah replied softly. Harry's legs chose then to give way. Warren caught him, holding his brother in a gentle embrace.

"But how?" Harry inquired, tears making a trek down his face. Warren wanted to open his mouth, to attempt to give an answer, but how do you explain a drunken night to a thirteen-year-old kid?

"Potter!" The party of three looked to see the baby whale standing yards away, the only distance he had probably deemed safe from Warren. "Mum says that you have to come home right now!"

"That kid needs to go on a diet," Warren said, causing Harry to laugh. Tears still streaked the younger's face, but a too large sleeve reached his face to wipe them off. "Come on, in the car, I'd like to have a talk with our dear aunt." He helped Harry to stand and Harry was surprised to find that he could.

"So that means that we have the same Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry, we have the same Mum."

A grand total of a minute later Harry had Warren stop out side of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"She's not going to be happy," Harry warned as they left the car.

"We're not happy, Harry," Sarah retorted. "And we're a lot more dangerous than your aunt I can assure you."

"You're not a witch and wizard are you?" Harry asked.

"No sweetie, but trust me, we have a few things up our sleeves," Sarah replied. Warren smiled. His mother's mind powers had all ways been impressive and he was sure that even if she was a little out of practice, she could and probably would have the Dursley's doing what ever she wanted in a matter of seconds. "We'll explain everything soon, I promise Harry." With that Harry opened the door and stepped inside to the most shrill voice either Peace had ever heard.

"Where have you been! And what was this about hurting Dudley?!" There stood a woman that resembled a horse, but in all the worst ways. It was after Harry moved in enough that Warren and Sarah moved into the front hall enough for Pentunia to see them. "And who are they?"

"I'm Sarah Peace and this is my son Warren. I knew your sister—"

"Don't you _dare_ mention my freak of a sister in my house." Both Harry and Warren stepped forward to defend Lily Potter. Unfortunately the woman noticed. She looked Warren up and down before her eyes widened in a certain sort of realization. "Well if it isn't Lily's little bastard. I know I'm not wrong, so don't bother."

"You knew I had a brother and you didn't tell me?!" Harry yelled. "It doesn't surprise me though! You never told me about Mum and Dad either!"

"Of course I didn't tell you!" she screamed. "It was bad enough that I had to put up with her ligitamite freak son! I didn't want the bastard too!" That was enough to make Warren snap and Sarah to release a pyskic wave. Harry jumped as his brother's hands lit on fire.

"We're taking him away from here," Sarah afirmed. "Warren, power down and help your brother get his things." Warren felt calm wash over him and his flames died.

"Where's your room Harry?" he asked. Harry made his way toward the stairs and Warren followed after him.

"I just need my trunk and my owl," Harry said. "Thankfully, she's back from hunting. We won't be leaving England will we?"

"Probably not, not for a while anyway," Warren replied. "Mom got temperary gaurdian forms from the UK and US and she'll get auntie dearest to sign them before we go. Where's your trunk?" Harry pulled it from underneath his disgrace of a bed and added two books and picture from his night stand before he pulled some clothes from the closet. "They make you wear those?" Warren inquired, his eyes narrowing at the all grey clothes that were far to big for the young nearly thirteen-year-old before him.

"Dudley's old cast offs," Harry explained. "They never gave me anything too bad because they didn't want to get called by child services."

"Right, I'll let Mom know and we'll get you some knew clothes tomorrow."

"Warren, you guys don't need to spend any money on me!" Harry protested.

"Harry, my Dad inheirrited a shit load of money from my grandparents and my mom has made at least a hundred grand a year since I was four. We're loaded all right?" Harry's eyes bugged a but before he smiled and nodded.

"I do have some not so bad clothes. I got them in muggle London after I found the inherritance that Mum and Dad left me." His smile turned into a grin. "I guess you could say my Dad had a shit load too." Warren smile at this.

"Hurry and pack though, you won't need many clothes since we'll just get rid of most of them." Harry nodded and plucked all but one cast off clothes from the trunk and stuffed his not-so-bad clothes in before he sealed it shut. "You get the owl, I'll get the trunk." Warren lifted the trunk up with some trouble as Harry locked his owl in her cage, talking to her all the way.

Sarah was waiting at the door and ushered the boys out. A very frightened Petunia stood at the far end of the hall, away from the door. Harry did not bother to wave good bye.

"So, you have superpowers?" Harry inquried.

"Yes," Warren said. "My power is fire or pyrokenesis. Mom has the 'mental cocktail' as she likes to call it."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"Empathy, Telepathy, Telekenesis and maybe a few that we don't even know about," Warren replied. "She's still sort of hoping that I get one of her powers too."

"So you're dad has pyrokenesis too?" Harry asked. He sensed the immediate mood change and quickly blurted, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Harry," Warren said. "You couldn't have known. My Dad was put in Super Prison and was officially classed as a Villian when I was six. As to what he did, well, not even we know the full story. Supposedly though, he was involved in a plot to take over the world."

"We don't think that," Sarah said. "A lot of people don't. The people that knew Joseph could never believe that he would do something like everyone says that he did. Some though had to keep it underwraps what they believed. Still, there was no hard evidence to the contrary so they locked him away."

"Quadruple life sentence, no parole 'till third life," Warren growled. Harry blinked, wanting to ask if that was even possible, but decieded against it.

"Anyway, we rented a house for a week, but after that's up, we can go back to the states," Sarah said.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Harry exclaimed. "I need to write to my friends to let them know where I'm going. Hedwig's an amazing flyer, but I don't think she can make it across the Atlantic."

"…You mean your owl delievers your mail?" Warren asked. Harry nodded.

"General mail carriers in the Wizarding world. Hermione's a muggle-born though, so I'll have to ask her phone number."

"See if she has an email too," Warren advised. "Speaking of girls, you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Harry blushed.

"NO!"

"All right, calm down, bro, I was just asking."

"We're here!" Sarah declared. The house was two stories, but not much for length or width. Warren estimated that it was perhaps thirty feet wide and thirty five feet long. It had sort of a robin's egg color scheme and looked very quaint and cute. Warren's first instict was to hate it. "The guide said that it had three bedrooms, so we should be good for that. After everyone unpacts, I say we go get something to eat and maybe go shopping." Harry felt Sarah eye the grey cast offs he was wearing and blushed

"How about a movie, mom?" Warren suggested. "We'll leave shopping for tomorrow."

"Excellent, we'll get in a full day." Both boys groaned. "Hush and get your stuff." Warren and Harry obeyed as they exited the car and made for the trunk. Harry made mild protests as Warren grabbed his suitcase and Harry's trunk. Warren just smiled and made for the house. As Sarah carried her own bag, Harry was left with Hedwig as he trotted toward the door. "You boys take the bedrooms upstairs, I'll take the one on this level."

Warren was already up the stairs when Harry made his way up with Hedwig. His trunk was already sticking out of the doorway of a room, Warren was in the other unpacking. After a quick glance in each, Harry heard himself make a small noise of protest.

"You took the smaller room!" he exclaimed. Warren blinked.

"Well, yeah, I don't need a lot of space."

"Niether do I!"

"Harry, you're taking the bigger roon, end of discussion."

"So you think you can order me around now?"

"Yeah, I do. Look just take the bigger room."

"No, I'll flip you for the small one." Warren laughed.

"You're seriously going to flip me for the smaller room?" Harry flushed.

"Yes!"

"Harry, look, I want you to have the bigger room all right? Big brother to little brother." Harry grumbled and moved his trunk inside his room and began to unpack. Warren just smiled and continued to unpack. It seemed as though he had plugged in his laptop and turned it on, an IM popped up on the screen. Will's screen name was at the top of the window inquiring about the brother hunting.

Huo da shi 5143: We found him. He's going to stay with us while we're in England then when we come back home too

Stronghold3: COOL!

Stronghold3: So, what's he like?

Huo da shi 5143: He's nice. A little quiet.

Huo da shi 5143: Didn't have the nicest family though/

Huo da shi 5143: I almost fried our aunt. She was such a bitch.

Stronghold3: sucks.

Stronghold3: When are you coming back?

Huo da shi 5143: Probably next week.

Stronghold3: cool

Stronghold3: hey I g2g, just wanted to see what's up

Huo da shi 5143: me to, still need to un pack.

Stronghold3: bye!

With that Will logged off and Warren turned back to his suit case.

"Who was that?" Harry stood in the door way, book in hand, looking like he was a puppy that had been kicked in the stomach.

"My friend Will," Warren replied. "He wanted to know if you were with us yet."

"Oh, so he knows?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He paused for a moment before asking. "When did you find out about me?"

"On March 27, my birthday," Warren replied. "Mom gave me a letter that our Mum wrote. She said that she and dad tried to get custody of you, but she couldn't because you and our aunt had the same blood. Or something like that. I wanted to come sooner, but your school here let out later than mine in the US."

"When?"

"May."

"School gets out in June for me," Harry replied. "So…They really wanted me?"

"Yeah, Harry, we really wanted you." Harry sat down on Warren's bed as though his legs gave way beneath him."

"It's weird being wanted, I mean, my friends want me and Ron's family has sort of acted like my own for a long time, it's just…"

"I know brother," Warren replied. "Even when you have friends, they never quite take the place of family."

"I think that they could of," Harry said slowly. "But…to find out I have a brother…it's mind blowing."

"I know what you mean," Warren replied. "I nearly lit something on fire when I found out. I was just so overwhelmed I lost control of my emotions."

"So your emotions control a lot of your power?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, usually it's anger, but other things can spur it along too."

"Like what?"

"Happiness is another big one that can give me the biggest flame. Usually when I have a clear mind is when I'm in the best control though," Warren explained.

"Clear mind, how?" Warren slumped on the bed next to Harry and took a deep breath.

"Mom's better at this than I am, but here goes. Close your eyes and for a moment imagine a place where you feel safe. Just a place, no people, just somewhere in the back of your mind." Behind his eyes Harry say a meadow float into view. The tall grasses swayed with a gentle wind, a ring of trees surrounded him with a mysterious protection as they all leaned with the wind. In the distance a ring of stones came around the forest, to protect it, as it protected Harry.

"Now you see the storm. Not a drizzle, not a rain, but a huge storm, one that could kill you, one that hates you." The calm of the meadow disappeared as black clouds rolled quickly into the sky. The rain pelted in bites so sharp, making him cold and stinging his skin so deeply he thought he might bleed. Lightning struck all around him, threatening to bite and kill. "But it can't hurt you Harry, it can't and it won't." Now the lightning dance around him in the same circle, but it would not strike, the rain fell in magnificent patterns. He danced and the storm danced with him. "And then the storm is gone, and all that is left is your freedom."

The deep somber voice invading Harry's mind was gone and all that was left, as the voice said was freedom.

Warren smiled as his brother fell into his first meditive trance. He would have woken him up, but Harry looked so calm, that instead, he fell into meditation right beside him. His mother would probably wake them later.

* * *

Well, what to say? Let's start with, I actually wrote this a year ago with chapter one, and I only did mild editing before submitting it. I may return to it later to make some revisions, but probably after I finish more the story. I thought I'd let you guys know, because a lot can happen in a year...espeacially when you take an English class that focuses on writing. So, if you guys notice major differences in style and etc, it's still me, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Reviews are apprieciated, but not required. On that note!

Thank you to: **Trekboy, Lemo, HermionePeace, allimaginationnoskill, TMRHP11, FlyingShadows666, Protector of Canon2, Jakerin, TriadChild and Freedomstrike35 **for reviewing, you guys are great. **Also a big thanks to those that put this story on alert. **


End file.
